Julien XV Explorer I
The Julien XV Explorer I was the third renown flying machine in the history of Eris. The Explorer I was the first plane of the New Golden Age of Flight. The Explorer I was flown on 2 missions before it was finally scrapped & replaced by the Julien Airbus Explorer II. Creation John Winston, a traveler, who had a dream of flight & exploration, decided to travel the planet & learn more about it than anyone else ever knew. Winston left Madagascar to Amazonia & met the tribes of the Amazons & Explorers. After learning about their traveling skills, Winston returned to his father's forge in Wolfenstein & attended his funeral when his father was killed by Blinky. Winston put his travel skills, machinery & flight skills together to create the idea for a plane. Winston took the models of the old Madagascan & African warplanes & decided to create a bigger plane. Winston built the plane for 7 months, while hiring his closest friends for assistance. Design The plane had two wings, with only one engine on each side. On the first flight, the plane took off from a scrap wood runway. The second flight was assisted by Julien XV, who had a lifting charge push the plane off the ground & into the air. Controls The Explorer I had landing gear that was suspended until the aircraft was at least 200 feet away from the ground or was closing in on landing. It however, didn't have emergency landing gear, which would extend completely & couldn't be suspended once an emergency hit. The backup landing gear in the emergency landing gear would come out in the event that the regular landing gear was broken, damaged or destroyed. The struts on the flight craft controlled the banking angles & ailerons of the plane while flaps increased/decreased drag/thrust. Winston had an automatic strut & flap adjuster added on board the Explorer II in the event that flaps or struts were necessary for flight. History Flight 1 Winston found no area of land strips capable of launching his plane in Wolfenstein or on the mountain. To create a runway long enough, Winston took scrap wood that floated in the Madagascan Sea junkyard & recycled it to create a long boardwalk. The boardwalk didn't hold perfectly together, making takeoff, especially with a 2 ton plane on the boards, really difficult & extremely dangerous. Winston, nevertheless, attempted his dream of flight & the plane took off, barely sinking. Winston learned how the controls worked & he flew around the planet, using his rations of oil & gasoline that he'd bought from the village. He managed to fly down past Mount Kilimanjaro & took photos of the landscape without landing & returned to Madagascar, landing safely in the old Madagascan airfield, outside the World Trade Center. Flight 2 Winston's photos shocked many Madagascans. Not even the farthest traveler had passed Mount Kilimanjaro due to the extreme polar conditions & the farthest traveler hadn't even seen the hills & mountains Winston found, who found out that he'd gone as far as 80° south of the Equator. Had he gone 10 more, he would've found the South Pole. Julien XV, fascinated by Winston's newest invention, requested if he could test it. The Explorer I was outfitted with a lifting charge & Winston flew Julien from the World Trade Center, all the way to the Vatican Empire. After meeting with the queen of the Vatican Empire, Julien returned home with Winston & Julien formed the Winston Flight Program & Winston received funds for a newer plane & Julien had a runway built by the old airfield. Category:Julien family Category:Eris Category:Winston family Category:Madagascar